Graduation
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: What will happen to Kenma when Kuroo leaves for college? How could they possibly keep their relationship?


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""So you're going to be there, right?" Kuroo asked while brushing away the hair that fell in front of Kenma's face as they lied down next to each other. Kenma refused to reply and stayed focused on his game that he was struggling to play. Kuroo asked if Kenma was going to come to the graduation at their school and unlike the other schools, their's did not require underclassmen to go already. "Why do you want me to go anyways?" Kenma asked while still focusing on the screen in front of him. "Because I love you and want you to be there as I finish one chapter of my life and start the next." Kuroo said wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. At that point Kenma put his game down and dug his head into Kuroo's chest. "You sound so sentimental. It's weird" Kenma said muffled into his chest. He felt Kuroo tremble as he laughed at what he said. "I really want you to be there though. Would you please come?" Kuroo pleaded while holding Kenma closer to him. Kenma just nodded his head as he closed his eyes holding on to Kuroo tight as well. He knew he had to be there, he just wished that graduation wouldn't have to happen. Kuroo would go off to college and leave Kenma there alone. Even if he visited sometimes, how was Kenma supposed to get through school and volleyball without him? Kenma thought about bringing it up to Kuroo but when he looked up to say something he saw Kuroo had already fallen 'Maybe it's best I don't say anything'/em Kenma thought to himself. He knew how happy Kuroo was to graduate but as much as he acted liked he cared, Kenma knew that he was the last thing Kuroo was thinking about when graduating. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"-br /It was only a week later and Kenma had to face the inevitable by getting ready to go to the Nekoma graduation for all the third years. The graduating students had to arrive to the school earlier then anyone else, so Kenma found himself walking the same path as always but this time all alone without Kuroo next to him. It was a very cold and lonely feeling for Kenma, he never really realized how much Kuroo's presence impacted the little walk to school each day. em'I might as well get used to it./em' Kenma thought to himself. It was his way of mentally preparing himself for the year of school to come. br /The walk felt longer but he soon arrived at the school. There were much more people then he thought at the graduation. The outside was decorated and as he walked to the auditorium where the graduation was being held, there were more and more streamers and balloons every where. Everyone seemed so happy and full energy in contrast to how Kenma really felt. br /Soon the graduation started and Kenma sat in his own place off to the side. He saw all the students sitting in their respective seats, not only did he recognize Kuroo but the other third years from the volleyball team as well. Everyone stayed attentive to what each person on the stage was saying, but to Kenma each one was practically saying the same thing about ending high school and everyone taking a new path. br /After the graduation was finished Kenma just followed the crowd and left the building. He wasn't sure if he should wait for Kuroo or go on ahead without him, but just decided to wait in his own area again leaning against a tree. br /Only a few minutes later Kenma felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kuroo smiling brightly. "I got something for you Kenma!" He said happily. Kenma gave him a confused look as to what he could possibly have for him. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes." Kuroo told Kenma and hesitantly he did. He felt something small and round fall into his hand and after the okay from Kuroo he opened his eyes. "A button?" Kenma asked. Kuroo nodded, "Yep, a lot of guys were giving the second button to girls that asked, I took off the button so no girls would ask to take away mine and gave it to you since you're the most important." Even Kenma couldn't hide how touched he was from a simple gesture of getting this button. "Thank you." Kenma said back with a small smile. br /Kuroo took Kenma's hand in his and started to walk the way to go back home. Kenma wanted to pull his hand away in fear people would look at them but the way he felt recently had him keep quiet. The whole way back Kuroo talked about what the other students told him they were doing with college, even though Kenma didn't care much. His only concern was what would happen to them when Kuroo went to college. Kenma contemplated multiple times when to say something. He didn't know what Kuroo was thinking and he didn't know what to do himself. "Kuroo..." Kenma said quietly interrupting whatever Kuroo was talking about. "What do we do now?" He asked. Kuroo gave him a slightly confused look. "Well, later tonight Bokuto said he was having a party-" Kuroo started but was interrupted. "No!" Kenma yelled out now facing Kuroo with a worried look, "I mean what are we going to do now that you're going to college? What's going to happen to you and me? You're going away from here while I still have another year of high school." Kenma faced away from Kuroo, not wanting to see the expression he had. He knew that Kuroo probably looked pitiful at him, since he seemed so desperate and clingy. "You've been thinking about that haven't you?" Kuroo asked Kenma. Kenma nodded in response, stilling looking away. "Well, I guess talking about this was unavoidable." Kuroo responded, "Why don't we go back to my place to talk about it? My parents are at work now anyways." Kenma followed Kuroo back and kept thinking about what they could do. Kuroo most definitely was not going to stay home, and Kenma couldn't just leave home and live with Kuroo. Although it was only a year, their age difference seemed to be their biggest obstacle. br /-br /Kuroo sat Kenma down on the couch in his living room. He sat facing Kenma but Kenma just looked down at his hands in his lap. "I was meaning to talk to you about this. I was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon though." Kuroo admitted. Both searched for the words to say, unsure what they should do and how the other felt. "I don't want to break up with you." Kenma stated. It was Kenma's biggest concern that Kuroo would leave and find someone else, but he knew deep down that he also couldn't make Kuroo stay forever. "I don't want to either," Kuroo admitted, "but even I don't know what to do." Kuroo hung his head looking down. "I don't want to become a burden for you in college though. You're so happy to graduate, but I can't imagine what everything is going to be like without you." Kenma confessed. Kuroo felt heart broken at how Kenma felt. He loved him so much and couldn't imagine not being with him either. "I'm not gone for good though, Kenma," Kuroo said, "I'll still come home for holidays and even sometimes go to your volleyball matches." Kuroo knew all this anyways but it was also a way to assure to Kenma that things maybe weren't a bad as they seemed. "But what about just it being me and you?" Kenma asked. He started to feel somewhat better at the fact that he knew Kuroo would visit often, but visiting didn't mean they could be alone together like they usually were. Kuroo laughed a little at how self-indulgent Kenma was being at that moment. He wrapped his arms the boy in front of him. "You know, Kenma" Kuroo whispered slightly with his arms wrapped around his neck, "I'm going to live in my own apartment. And any time you don't have school the next day, you're free to stay over. How does that sound?" Kenma pushed Kuroo off of him but couldn't help but smile at Kuroo. "Sounds okay." He said trying to hide how it actually made him feel better. Kuroo could tell that was what Kenma felt though and started to smile at how adorable he was acting. br /The atmosphere had changed drastically from how it was when they first arrived at Kuroo's house. It changed from a gloomy one to a much happier one. "And we still have our break before the next school year starts to be together." Kuroo said getting up from the couch. He held his hand out for Kenma to get up. As Kenma took his hand, Kuroo drew him closer to give him a chaste kiss. They didn't change anything but just knowing that things weren't so bad made them both feel better. Kenma still would have to face things alone and Kuroo wouldn't have Kenma by his side, but they accepted /"I love you." Kenma said first breaking away from their /"I love you, too." Kuroo responded. He took Kenma's hand and started leading him to his room. Kenma laughed at how he started rushing up the stairs to his room. "And here I thought there was a party to go to." Kenma teased. "We can be late." Kuroo responded and he pulled Kenma into a deeper kiss./p 


End file.
